


i'll stay (only if you need me to)

by laurenvibes



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camally, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Cheating, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenvibes/pseuds/laurenvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila is lonely and Ally has a boyfriend. Sort of. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll stay (only if you need me to)

**Author's Note:**

> Camila is lonely and Ally has a boyfriend. Sort of. Maybe.

*  
@camilacabello96: aye #singleandalone tonight! The pizza’s lookin’ cuter ;) xx

Camila’s fingers are quick, but not quick enough for the amount of replies that come flooding in like a tsunami. A tsunami of emotional and horny teenage fans, that is.  


She’s in the middle of replying to someone about pizza toppings (pepperoni is so much better than mushroom) when she feels her bed dip down slightly, a sure sign that someone else is sitting next to her.

She raises her eyes, and finds Ally sitting there, and Ally’s quiet and hasn’t looked up at Camila, so Camila looks down to the phone pressed in her hands, and finds herself exiting the Twitter app, leaving thousands of thirsty people without a Tweet.

Camila carefully places her phone on the small wooden desk next to her tour bunk-bed, and scoots over a bit. She’s close enough to see that Ally’s been crying, but she’s not close enough to gaze into her eyes and see the hurt and pain and find out why she’s been crying.

She coughs awkwardly, before moving her hand onto the small of Ally’s back, rubbing gentle circles through her shirt material (the shirt actually belongs to Camila herself, she realises, the tips of her fingers recognising the soft material as her favourite Ed Sheeran shirt). She leans her chin forward, so that it’s resting on Ally’s tanned shoulder. She knows that Ally can never concentrate properly when she does this; Camila always feels so powerful, and sure enough, a shiver makes its way down the shorter girl’s spine. She feels good knowing she can do this.

She lets a breath out, hot air escaping from her pink lips to Ally’s ear, and she feels Ally slightly squirm underneath her body. Good.

‘’Thought you were meant to be on a date tonight with your man?’’, Camila finally asks, knowing that it won’t be Ally who starts the conversation.

Ally nods slowly, as if she is trying to form the words in her mind. She turns her head carefully, before looking over at Camila.

‘’No. He’s…he’s a bit busy tonight. He might be busy for a while. I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other again’’.

She says it in such a cool and casual voice, that it takes Camila a while to understand what the words actually mean. And then she realises.

Camila nods, not exactly knowing what to say. She can either play it cool, while she keeps bopping her head or she can let every single burning question vomit out of her mouth, leaving her tongue sizzling.

She means to be kind, and not insensitive, but she’s curious, too damn curious and

‘’Who was it?’’

She knows Ally will know exactly what she means.

And Ally does.

She looks down first, at the carpet, and she wiggles her legs so that her socked feet are hitting the ground. 

‘’I’m not sure. They go to school together though. He..he was just..kissing her. Against the wall. They kept going and…’’

Her voice falters, and the room resumes its usual eerie silence that Camila quite likes.

She finds Ally’s left hand, and runs her fingers over the girl’s, until Ally finally lets her in, and they hold hands for a while. Quite innocently. Quite simple.

Camila clears her throat, and it turns out to be a bit noisier than she would have liked (she remembers this one magazine that had said that coughing and clearing your throat meant making animalistic noises and obviously, animalistic noises were not attractive. Ever).

‘’Well. That makes two of us. I mean, I don’t have a boyfriend but you know, I am alone. All the time’’.

She mentally praises herself. She doesn’t sound needy or desperate, and she also doesn’t sound annoyed or pissed. Just stating facts. Obvious facts that shouldn’t need stating, but she does anyway.

Ally turns to look at her again, and goes to say something, but holds her tongue.

Camila just stares back. It’s all she can do really.

Ally moves her hand up and places a finger on Camila’s bottom lip. She taps it twice, before leaning in again. This time, she lets her words be spoken.

‘’Would you like to play a game, then?’’

Camila frowns, but she’s not disapproving or anything. She is just confused.

‘’A game..? What..what do you mean? Like we play cards or CandyCrush or..?’’

Ally laughs, and her laugh bounds around the room, bouncing off all the walls.

‘’The Game. It’s called ‘’you’re lonely and I’m 90% single’’. It’s like a role play. Make pretend’’.

A seed of thought is beginning to form in her mind, sprouting and growing, and she thinks she understands. So she decides to ask yet another question, so her thoughts can either be denied or confirmed.  


‘’Can you give me a demo on this game, then?’’

Ally smiles, it’s a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

‘’Sure’’.

And then Camila is tasting Ally, and she can feel her tongue grazing across her bottom lip, and she thinks ‘’screw the magazine. Animalistic noises for the win!’’. Because that is exactly what noise she makes.

Ally’s lips are soft, which she always thought they were. She tastes like strawberry Chapstick, and bubble-gum, and foreign candy and spices. 

She can feel her lips being sucked gently by Ally’s, and she’s not complaining. She is simply noting what is occurring in front of her.

Then her forehead is being pressed against Ally’s, and her lips are cold now, and she’s grimacing at the lack of touch her mouth is receiving. 

She groans. Fuck what the magazine thinks.

‘’So. I’m pretending that my boyfriend and I have fully broke up. I do not have a boyfriend. And you are being yourself. You’re cute, goofy, and extremely pretty self. What do you think?’’

Camila nods. There could be repercussions. Consequences. They both know this.

She grins, a smile plastered over her pale face.

‘’I think we should continue the game. And see how far it gets us’’.

Her lips aren’t cold and alone for much longer. And neither is her heart. (or her body, for that matter).

*

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo  
> so this is my first Camally one-shot  
> do not feel free to send hate  
> also - I do not own 5h or Troy or anyone. I also do not believe that they are gay (however if they were that would be rad), this is just a work of fiction. thanks xx


End file.
